


今ならば

by tbod



Series: 木叶忍法帖 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 千手柱间一直觉得，在第一次见到宇智波斑的时候，他就已经认识他很久了。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 木叶忍法帖 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010568
Kudos: 4





	今ならば

那是一场御神能。  
柱间虽然年轻，却有着非常老气横秋的爱好（扉间语），不像是现代人，反倒像是某个更古久的灵魂错生了世代一般。但不管家里几个弟弟怎么取笑，柱间自己还是任性而为一如既往，似乎也不介意别人怎么评价。虽然千手佛间的本意是想要让他继承家业，但是柱间自己志不在此，大学读了文学系之后一直在写作，很快拿下某社的新人奖，作为新人作家出道、朝着小说家这职业一条路走下去了。这令得他的父亲也并不好再说什么。  
而柱间便继续过着他悠闲的生活：造访古迹，读书，写作。之前曾经受杂志社邀请写过一系列能剧的稿子，因此在他的编辑凑巧得到御神能的票的时候，转手便送给了柱间。  
“我也看不出趣味来，还是交给老师你吧。”  
“只要不让我写稿子就行。”柱间开玩笑说。  
御神能带有供奉神明的性质，而选取的剧目也往往和神社供奉的神明相关。作为严岛神社的分社，首选的剧目自然便是《敦盛》。  
当日的仕手是宇智波家的年轻演员：当家宇智波田岛的儿子。和盛名在外、有人间国宝之美誉的宇智波田岛不同，这位新演员资历尚浅，尚未在能剧界闯出名声，因此本来柱间还抱持着某种疑虑，担心他的技术尚未圆熟。  
而事实恰恰相反。  
在空白的舞台上，青年缓慢而精准地舞动着。即使一切都被掩藏在无法传递任何表情的能面之后，柱间却无法错开半分视线，犹如在翩飞的衣袖、展开的折扇和细微的一趋一止之间是分明的悲喜，也是不可止抑的物哀。  
在错杂的鼓声、缠绵的笛声和囃子方的歌咏中，他如被魇住一般注视着台上的仕手。  
——那个人是谁？  
尽管在进场之前看到过出演名单，然而那个名字却像是从脑中掠过了一般，无论如何也无法被记忆的手指所捕捉捞起。这种失落变成细小的焦躁，就仿佛一旦记不起来，便会失去什么重要的东西一般。  
而演出结束后，宇智波的当家少有地带了当日的仕手重新登场谢幕。穿着黑纹付的青年一头长发不服管束地翘起，看似规矩驯良的礼节掩不住过分锐利桀骜的眼神。  
那一刻柱间忽然想起那个从记忆中短暂消失的名字，如同一道启示的雷声在史诗中英雄们的头顶炸响，那三个音节在舌尖无声地滚动过去，像是一段熟稔在胸的祈祷。  
斑。  
他无声地呼唤着，像是呼唤一位分别已久的友人。而此时台上的青年视线无意扫过来，短暂地和观众席上的千手柱间撞在一起。

那是他们的初次相遇。

*

很久以后柱间和斑讲过那一次见面。他说你可能不记得了，毕竟那时候你在台上，我在台下，你是没道理看见我的。而且“好像已经认识很久了”这种讲法，实在是用来搭讪都嫌老土。  
那时斑正坐在宇智波老宅的游廊上，将手笼在浴衣的袖里，因为夏日炎热的缘故长发胡乱地挽在后面，远看有点像只凤梨。他本来较柱间白皙，被淡绿的树荫下一衬如暗里浮出一般，令柱间移不开目光，只得随意扯了之前的事情来说，想着如果被斑取笑一番或许这尴尬的劲头也就过去了。  
然而斑并没有如他所料那样嗤笑或者嘲讽，只是说：如果真的是这样呢？  
“不可能。如果我见过斑的话，是绝对不可能忘记的。”  
柱间说。  
一阵清风袭来，檐下细小的铁器风铃叮叮响了两声。斑因为这句话朝他投来短暂而错综的一瞥。柱间一时无法理解那眼神中的意义，然而却不由自主打了个冷颤，像是将要把门撞上的那一刻才发现忘记带钥匙在身上，或者考试的早晨忽然发现还有一整章要考的内容没看。  
然而他也想不出到底有什么不对。  
斑并没再说什么。他的头发绑得不好，靠坐的时候不舒服，于是头总是偏来偏去的。于是柱间忘了之前这件事，问：“要不要帮你重新绑头发？”然后也不等青年同意，凑过去解开了发绳。  
一大蓬头发落下来，在这种夏天光是看着就显得非常热了。斑不适地甩甩头，用一句话制止了柱间要将他的头发编成辫子的打算：  
“剪掉吧。”  
“这么突然？”  
“太热了。”斑说得特别理所当然，就仿佛之前的多少个夏天他从来没留过长发一样。柱间多少不舍地松开抓在手里的头发，正准备劝说一下，斑接着又说下去：“你来剪。”  
一时间柱间以为自己听错了，但是斑的目光是不能错认的认真。  
……为什么这么突然？  
在慢慢修剪斑的头发的时候柱间想问，但是看着斑的态度却像是不想说，于是他也就不去追问了。老宅的浴室做过改造，四周贴了整洁的白瓷砖，显得过分阴凉，不用一点冷气。剪下的头发慢慢在脚边堆积起来，而柱间就像舍不得这段时光一样，剪得很慢很慢，斑催了他两次也不肯加快一点速度，最后斑也就随他去，闭着眼睛像是睡着了一般。  
于是柱间就由着性子慢慢去做了。剪子很利，将头发剪断的时候发出轻微的“嚓”的一声，柱间担心这样的声音会吵到斑的小憩，于是剪得更小心。  
这样的斑看起来异常地安静和温顺，和平时的样子截然相反——大概是自小除了继承家业之外不用考虑其他，斑并不善于待人接物，甚至可以说是脾气不好——虽然柱间从来不这么觉得。有时候新入门的年轻弟子会说宇智波的少主过分严厉，就像不知道他们也是人，也会累一样，甚至还流传出来些教习的时候对待学生实行体罚的流言。这件事情后来也流传到斑那边，然而他只是对此嗤之以鼻，却并不去解释。  
为什么不说呢？就像知道解释没有用处一样。但是太多时候，人们宁肯相信浅薄的言语，也是不肯去看、不肯去想的。  
但是比起劝说斑，柱间直接约了相识的电视台导演做了一出纪录片策划。那部短纪录片播出之后，斑的弟弟泉奈特地打电话来道谢，说有些弟子之前本来准备离开，现在也留了下来；又说，家兄是个不善言谈的人，托赖千手先生多多照顾。  
柱间客气一番之后挂上电话，静音的电视正放到斑在练习舞蹈的一段。在空寂的厅堂里，他握着扇子站在那里，虽然并未带上能面，却仿佛以自己的脸模拟成面具一般，而即使在清晨的寒气里，也能明显看到汗水的痕迹。  
他是多么贪恋于凝视斑啊。就仿佛有太久的时间这个人不在面前，有太久的时间除了记忆别无他物可以依赖，因此此刻的每一次注视都是珍贵的，都是对过去的一种抚慰和未来的一种寄存。  
“嚓”。最后一缕头发也落下去了。柱间看到在斑的后颈上残留了一点细碎的头发，于是伸手去捡。浴室里比外面要阴凉许多，但他的指尖接触到斑的后颈之时还是因为那比预想中低的体温而停留了片刻。事实上直到那一点的体温变得和他的手指等同了之后柱间才抬起眼，而斑早已不知何时睁开眼睛，从镜中注视着他。  
他忽然意识到他的心脏正在猛烈地跳着。他猛地抽回手，嘀咕了几句去放剪刀的话，然而斑的目光并没有放过他。仿佛被磁铁吸引一般，他不由自主地俯下身去。

那是他们的第一个吻。

*

之后他们便开始交往了。  
这件事自然在千手和宇智波两家引起了一点不大不小的波澜——之所以说“不大”是因为他们的兄弟都相当支持两人这别出一格的爱情。这事实多少让人感到意外：柱间从来不觉得扉间对斑的观感在“敌对”之上，而泉奈也曾经对他霸占斑的时间太多表示不满。但当时站出来劝说父亲们的却是这两个人。  
他和扉间谈起这件事的时候并不掩饰自己的意外：他从来是坦率的性格，想到什么就说，和扉间的内敛固执相较起来几乎不像兄弟。而扉间顿了一下，说：我只是不想看到大哥和父亲闹得太难看。  
这并不是扉间的惯常作风。  
柱间少有地敏锐感觉到了这点，又或许只是长久藏在心底模糊不清的疑惑露出冰山一角。他尽量放松，用开玩笑的语气问：是不是有什么我并不知道的事情？  
扉间一凛，然后很快恢复常态，说，并没有。  
——现在的话，并没有什么大哥你必须在意的事。

柱间并不是很想去追索扉间所语焉不详的事。这并不影响他和斑的关系：不影响他们共度的日夜，不影响斑的舞台，不影响他的写作，不影响他坦率的告白，不影响斑沉默的回应，不影响他们生活中切实存在的分秒。  
在他做小说家的第三年，他的新作得了一项有分量的奖项。编辑部为他开了庆功会，并告诉他那部小说已经加印了两万册。托赖奖金和接踵而来的稿费，柱间和斑终于能去计划许久的温泉旅行了——能剧剧团在如今这年代也很难称得上是项盈利丰厚的职业。  
在火车上柱间开玩笑地和斑提起他的疑惑和总是纠缠不去的既视感。他说也许我们的相遇是命中注定，要延续前生的缘分。也许我们上辈子就非常相爱，但没能够在一起……  
斑坐在他身边半合着眼，对这情节连抬眼看他一眼都懒：“你新小说不会要写这种故事吧？炒冷饭也不会炒这种老土的题材。”  
柱间挠挠头，笑了两声说是啊是啊。  
火车继续在蓊郁得过分的森林里穿行。密密堆叠在一起的枝叶仿佛包含着浓绿的水汽，令得映进车窗的阳光也柔和起来。然后火车转出山谷，视野骤然开阔，在一片田野之外便是海岸，能看见远处被山岚遮掩的火山。柱间想要叫斑去看的时候肩头一沉，转头才发现斑已靠在他肩膀上沉沉睡着了。男人睡着的时候是不带一点设防的，以至于和平常那张总绷着的脸给人的印象截然不同，让柱间很想将他缜密地保护起来。  
但是斑是那么骄傲的人啊，柱间想着，单手取下了挂在侧边挂钩上的薄上衣给斑披在身上，——他是不允许自己输给柱间的。因此这令得他们现在的生涯选择成了一种福气：他们可以不用那样针锋相对地互相比较了。  
就像柱间想要守护着斑一样，只要熟悉斑的人就知道，这位宇智波家的年轻当主已经将小说家密密地纳入了他的羽翼之下。即使他从来没有当面称赞过柱间一句，然而每次都会特地去书店购买柱间的新书送给弟子。  
“他是个好小说家。”  
他不止一次这样对泉奈说。而他的弟弟叹口气，问他别扭的兄长：“你有没有对他说过？”  
斑将手笼起来盯着泉奈看，那意思大致是：他应该知道的。  
泉奈对他兄长的这种脾气也没辙。反正柱间也会分送宇智波剧团的票给编辑部的同人，所以便任由这两人自行折腾罢。

他们到达的温泉旅馆相当偏僻，如果不是旅馆有接送的话大约要走一小时进去，简直如同密室杀人案发生的舞台一般。好在旅馆虽然不大，却相当整洁，食物虽然并不多么名贵，却相当美味。两人在此纯粹是为了度假，除了泡汤之外便是在附近山间漫步，不去想所有的事情，大约神仙日子也不过如此了。  
住了几日之后，旅馆的女将偶尔提起附近有一处古老的寺庙。  
“大约是战国时候的罢，也可能更早些。乡土学家考证过，好几个人，乱哄哄什么说法都有。里面的佛像据说很有价值，就是这边太偏了，观光协会也推广不起来啊……”  
柱间对此相当有兴趣，打听了路径准备第二天去看看。斑一脸无可无不可的样子，倒也跟来了。  
山路比想象的还要更崎岖些。大约是最近雨大，有些地方路沿塌陷下去。他们爬了半天，终于看见掩映在绿树间的一角屋顶，路边也出现了一些石刻的地藏，地藏头上还戴着毛线钩织的小帽子，大约是附近阿婆们闲暇时做的供奉。再走了一会儿，便看到了寺庙的鸟居。  
“终于到了啊。”柱间松了口气，“这么远的地方大概真是不会有人来了。”  
斑望着那寺庙，却略微皱起眉头，但最后也没说什么，跟着柱间走了进去。  
这里的寺庙并不大，佛像照例掩藏在门里的阴影中。柱间打开手电便能看见供奉的两座两侧相对的石像。他并不像乡土学家般熟悉那些佛像的形制，事实上这两座石像一点也不像普通的佛像。他们要更加凶悍， 身披盔甲，手持法器，横眉怒目，如同下一刻就要捉对厮杀。然而谁都不可否认，这不知雕刻于何时的雕像是如此惟妙惟肖，完全可以被列入文化遗产的行列。  
但最令柱间惊讶的并非雕像的精美，也并非其奇特的形制，而是隐藏在阴影中的脸庞。  
那就像是千手柱间和宇智波斑。  
他回过头，以为斑会同样惊讶，然而他看到的只是一张平静的脸。  
远处隆隆地滚过了雷声，不一会儿，不合时宜的雷雨便倾泻而下。

“你想不起来也挺好的。”  
斑以这样的话作为对往事的总结。  
他们肩并肩坐在寺庙的檐下，看着外面的雨连成银线从屋檐上滚落下去。其实过去的那些故事说复杂也复杂说简单也极简单：仇恨和爱情交织在一起，短暂的合作抵不过理想的分歧。到了最后一个死了，另一个许多年后也死了，而到了现在来看，他们的理想早已在时光的流逝中变得不再重要，没有人再记得这段历史 。除了一段乡野的传说之外，再没有什么能见证曾经的时代，那些连绵不绝的血泪、伟大的理想。  
“你什么时候想起来的？”柱间不由问。  
“很早。其实也并不像回忆，更像是在看别人的梦。”斑说，他的脸在黯淡的天光下显得平板，如同能剧演员直面的状态一般，“现在已经不太想起来了。……时代不一样了。”  
柱间伸手握住了斑的手。斑说的那些战乱流离如同一本小说，然而他却并不意外。疑惑的冰山露出了水面，渐渐融化。  
现在这个世界不再有战火，不再需要那样痛苦的质问和割舍，不再需要飞蛾扑火地投向一个并不存在的最终方案。现在他们可以坐在这里，以恋人的身份坐在一起，平静地回望昔年的故事。  
“那个时候，留着长发的原因是……？”  
“会比较容易认出来吧？”斑说着笑了一下，“那时候真是年轻啊。没想到你会不记得。”  
柱间抓着他的手的力度又略略大了一点。  
“抱歉。我来得晚了。”  
“并不晚。”斑说，“……不会晚的。现在的话。”  
无论是你来找我，还是我找到你。  
无论是在哪里。在何处。  
我们都能够找到彼此。  
到了现在，只有这点是不会变的。  
而这就足够了。

他们在那里等了不久之后，雨便停了。两人走出寺庙，新雨过后的泥土香气丰富起来。山林洗去了一层浮尘，显得更加青翠可爱，而未散去的雨云仍然恋恋不舍地缠裹在远山的半腰上。  
“会有彩虹吗？”  
“如果出太阳的话。”  
他们随意地说着闲话。而太阳确实是从云层后探出来了：灿烂的光芒温柔地拥住了他们，将过往的阴翳皆尽抖落下去。柱间和斑立在一起，俯瞰着山谷，像是要将那些翻卷的山岚都盛入胸中。良久，他转过来，郑重地叫了斑一声。  
他的恋人站在那里，投来了略带疑问的目光。  
而年轻的小说家端端正正地行了一个礼。  
“此生请多指教。”

Ende.


End file.
